Dubbed Wonder
by MystyChan
Summary: Watch how the american dubbed version of Yugioh saves the day! From Marysues to character death! The dub can do it all! Our first topic of the day, Marysues and what the dub can do for you and Seto Kaiba. Beware of that Marysue's charm! She's out to get y
1. My dear MarySue

"Hello everyone! I'm your super-peppy ultra cute fan girl Mysty! Welcome! Today we shall go on an adventure! Wont that be fun?" An image of an ultra cute girl is presented. Wide-eyed and very bubbly she stalks toward the television. Yes, there is a television in the completely random place she is in.

"Oh wow! A television!" the girl gets stupidly close to the television. "I wonder what will happen when I turn it on."

She makes a motion to push the little button which will turn on the television and stops. "I know! I'll go get the remote."

Please don't be upset with her…she's very slow.

"Found it!" With a very spiffy jump she presses the power button…something she could have done five seconds ago because the power button was on the television to begin with.

"O! Shiny!" The TV begins to emit sparkly lights, and, oh my gosh! It is even glowing!

Pressing her face closer to the television the super-peppy girl gets sucked into the world of…Yugioh?

Admiring her surroundings she gasps! Everything is so…three dimensional! Yay!

Turning around Mysty sees a familiar face: Seto Kaiba's!

"Oh my gosh! It's Seto!" Mysty squeals, which sounds very much like a little piggy, and runs after Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba! Kaiba!" She yells.

Seto Kaiba stops and hugs his laptop which he carries everywhere with him to his chest.

Mysty follows the path right up to him because they are in a park. Yes, a park. Randomly, because Mysty fell there and Seto…well, let's just pretend he lost his car slash limo type key thingies.

"Who in the world are you?" He glares at her.

"I'm Mysty: a super-peppy ultra cute fan girl!"

He snarls at her and tells her to back away because he has mace which he conveniently carries on his keychain to keep away his stalkers.

Mysty does her super-peppy ultra cute fan girl attack: Mary-sue charm™.

Kaiba is instantly mesmerized and invites her back to his large mansion. She readily accepts.

At the Kaiba mansion Seto tells her to make herself comfortable on his large four-poster bed. Rummaging around in his cellar, he emerges with a bottle of wine and proceeds to entertain his guest.

Seto watches in amusement as the bottle of wine is finished up by Mysty.

"Hehehe, I feel so drunk that I think I could sleep with you." Her voice slurs as she begins to try to undress herself.

Seto Kaiba begins to gasp as the Mary-sue charm™ begins to where off.

Oh please! Someone save him from badly written fan fiction!

"Aha, that's the last button!" She pulls open her shirt to reveal…

Another shirt? "Damn it! That isn't supposed to happen." She rips the shirt again and, wow, it appears that another shirt is underneath it!

"Agh! Why is this happening?" She cries out.

While Mysty goes through a midlife crisis of not be able to reveal herself, Seto has fully shaken himself free of the charmed attack and called his security guards.

As the haul her away she continues to rip at her shirt. "Why wont this thing show my-"

Seto Kaiba takes the liberty to cut her off, "Because, my dear Mary-sue, you are in the dubbed version," Seto gives an all knowing smirk, "and in the dub, there is absolutely no foul language, and thank goodness, there is censuring for unattractive women like you. Good bye."

With that the scene begins to end and Seto thanks his dueling deck that the Yugioh version he is now in is dubbed.

Yes, plot bunny one down….got to' get the second one to go away now. Chaos and kisses to all, Mysty….not the Mary-sue, but the lovable author.


	2. Care to tell us your real name, sir?

Wow, people like this?

"Hi, how is everyone today? My name is Yugi Motou and I live at a game shop!" You are confronted with a spiky-haired fourteen year old. He has weird colored hair, but that doesn't seem to bother the people walking past him, who all have _normal _hair.

He is standing outside of his house, a game shop, merrily trying to get people to come in and buy something.

"Now, I normally don't like advertising nor talking aloud…hey, do you think that's why people are ignoring me?" He turns to look at the floating Kuriboh.

"I mean, is it normal that only I can see you?" He gives an adorable pout and continues on, " the other me says that it's fine that I talk to you, but then again, practically nobody can see him either."

Kuriboh gives a sight nod, or at least that is what Yugi interprets it as.

"'cause, Ryou can sort of see him too…that is I think. Ryou goes all crazy, and I think his hair starts to absorb the electricity in the air." Yugi gives a look to the Kuriboh. "You think so? Yes, I guess I can see how Ryou might be a battery in disguise. Why don't we go and ask him?"

Yugi gives a cheerful face, eyes half moons…something only an anime character can do. "Let's go!"

As he turns to walk away from the game shop, an old person calls to him. Somebody smack me, this gets lamer every sentence.

"Yugi! Yugi, boy! Wait up!" Yugi turns around to see his grandfather chasing after him.

"What's up Gramps?"

"I need you to pick up this card from the new Japanese game shop down the road. Think you can do that?"

"Sure thing, Gramps!" Yugi eagerly takes the slip from his grandpa's wrinkly hands and changes course.

While walking happily down the street to the new Japanese game shop, Yugi continues chatting to Kuriboh.

"Hey Yug! Who ya' talkin' to?" Yugi stops his conversation and looks up at his best friend, who once tried to beat him up…wait, what am I thinking? He only wanted to show that he wanted to befriend him by knocking him around….much better.

"No one, Joey. I got to do an errand for gramps, though. Want to come along?"

"Sure man, but I gotta' register for the new duel thing at that Japanese game shop, first"

"That's where I'm going, too! We'll go together." Yugi exclaimed.

Walking together now, Yugi avoided talking to Kuriboh, because he didn't want to appear insane in front of his best friend.

They walked into the game shop moments later. Suddenly, a random girl just pops up.

"Hiya' y'all! What can I get for you today?" She asked bubbly, from behind the game counter.

"Nice to meet you, I'm here to pick up a card." Yugi responded well naturedly

"I'm here to register for dueling." Joey added.

"Great, my name's Mysty!" She blinked her eyes slowly…"not to be confused with Mary-sue Mysty. Hehehe"

"Okay…" Joey and Yugi both looked at each other. The girl was crazy…but necessary for the plot, so they had to endure her.

"I'm looking for a," Yugi pulled out the slip of paper and read the card name. The card's name was written in pinkish-silvery ink. Yugi needed to ask Gramps later where he got that marker from…it was so cool: he could do his English homework with it…wait? Weren't they in Japan? Or are they in America? Oh, I'm so confused! Anyway, back to the plot…does this story even have one? Okay, I'll stop…really I will.

"I'm looking for the Dark Magician card my Gramps sent me here to get." Yugi finished…see, I did stop…

Joey looked at Yugi quizzically…why did Gramps need a Dark Magician card? Actually, I don't know either, Joey.

"Okay," Mysty said all hyper like, "Let me check on the computer for you." Insert random sparkly sequences as Mysty does some mumbo-jumbo with the computer.

"Okay, done!" She bounced on her the balls of her feet, her heels clacking against the tiled floor. Why is she wearing heels? I don't know that either, I just like the sound of them clacking on the floor…again I'm getting off the subject. "I'm sorry to inform you Yugi, but there is no such card in my super Japanese computer by the name of Dark Magician."

"What?" Joey and Yugi exclaimed together.

"I have a Dark Magician card in my deck!" Yugi began to pull out his deck, searching for his most beloved card.

"Well, according to my Japanese computer, there is no such card as the 'Dark Magician'." Mysty frowned as Yugi handed her his card.

"See! Right there, that's my buddy's card!" Joey emphasized, pointing at the card.

"Hmm," Mysty evaluated the card before she pulled out a huge book. "Let's see what it says here in the rules."

Yugi and Joey watched her as she came to one particular page, gave a nod of agreement and spoke.

"Well, there's a simple explanation to this gentlemen. This card's a fake!" She then pulled out a pair of scissors and swiftly cut the card in half.

Yugi fainted.

"What'd ya' do that for?" Joey began to get into Mysty's face.

"It was a fake I tell you! A fake!" Mysty hid behind the counter and pressed the security alarm button right before Joey could tackle her and kill her.

Out of nowhere, alarms sounded as the place suddenly swarmed with police.

"You're going to have to come with us, young man," Said donut eater number one.

"Arrest her, man! She's the one that cut up my best bud's favorite card!" Joey tried to resist arrest, but was stopped by donut eater number two.

At the station…

The station was scary…the kind of, 'oh no, it's a police station' scary.

"Now, tell us your name again, young man."

"It's Joey Wheeler, I swear! Why won't you believe me?"

"According to our records, we took your finger prints when you went running around with that gang of yours…Mr. Katsuya…"

"That's not my name! I neva' ran around wit' any gang!"

"Sure, that's what they all say."

This was so random…It really was not supposed to turn out like this, I swear. I just couldn't stop watching YGO GX(which I still don't understand) and then the whole Kuriboh thing came up. Not to mention, this one time I slept over at Vera's, we watched Bakura turn into Yami Bakura and Vera says "Ryou turning into a battery!"

That was so uncharacteristic of her, so I felt I had to add that. And then this all kind of wrote itself.

Incase anyone didn't catch on, I made references to the 'lost' first season of YGO, the Dark versus Black Magician, and Joey's Japanese name. I also dissed myself…


End file.
